keemstardollandleafyexefandomcom-20200216-history
ERROR CODE: KEEM (Double upload)
Whats up guys its me the real scarce here and I hav a craz new story for you a kid was founn roast in his room with a wired disc that was label yourube game. So basically there was nonway he actually was died so the game has to be haunted. It's doubl upload them. Guys crazy news I asked the police if I could have the death game and they said yes so now I'm gonna play it.i noticed that the character roster was differed from a ok sanec utub game. Instead of sanec, I could pick from eggman but an egg with legs or skulls the hegeheg (which is the bes saniec chracter you stupd "canon"lovers) or silver the hegeheg. considering that all of these charcters are not sonic I used the one that looks like sanock which was eggman . When I enter the hole stage was a jelly fill donut but it wasn't jellyt was blod. As soon as I started moving I got a phone call. I quickly ignore it. Then I got a Skype call, and deleted Skype because I don't use it. Finally I got a text and it said "You playing that utuber game" I quickly responded ya. They then hacked my phon and yell STOP PLAYING pls. I say no and throw my phon away and keep play. I noticed when I hit jump egg fall from sky which means howtabasic was here. There were no enemy in the stage so I went to boss which was saniec "cool I can play as him" I said. He said "no mait you literally like abandoned me kill urself" but I said I wasn't the las kid and he say 'well to bad you pay for him then and try to kill me. I turned off game but I caught a glimpse of a scene that hat sonic eating an omelette with the scared face of how to eggman with the word I hail K on it. I pick up my phone and Google K and after searching 385 pages I found it. It was a kid named Thai Blu and he was talking about the cult of K and how evil it was. I say oh no and then I email him asking how he know and he say add me on skype. Lolno. I compromise with team speak and he explalind that he is covert there and I was spook. I was in the hospital for a day but I no die. However I find my buddy content cop playing the game when I get back. I say no don do it but it too late and TV eats him. Oh well now I gotta play. The next choice is best character skulls because of my favorites and not becau a evil guy naxed me to do them in order. He was a Joel and a vinesauce and then the swedish flag showed up on an trees in the background. His stage had one enemy which chased you and tried to club on your head but my mad skill beat him in under 4 hours. The bos was pyrocynical but knuckles and he asked to do an eternal collab but skulls the Joel said no. Then we mashed a button to punch a lot and we won. We passed the end but then there was an act 2 of the stage. The stage name was bewario so I new to be careful but before I move knux impaled me so I ragequit again. Category:Canon Category:Story